mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Costume
A palette swap is a feature in Super Smash Flash 2 that allows characters to swap between different costumes of different colors, with the main purpose of distinguishing players that are using the same character, although they can be used as personal preference too. This is one of the many features carried over ''Super Smash Bros.'' games to Super Smash Flash 2 and, as such, was absent from the original Super Smash Flash. It was first presented in demo v0.4a as simple tints ranging from red, green and blue, solely for the purpose of Team battles. This remained the same until v0.9a which was the first one to incorporate actual color changes, replacing the old tints. In Free for All, most characters have 6 colors to choose from, with some having as many as 7 and others having only 5. In Team Battles however, characters can only change color by changing teams (which only supports 3 colors: red, green and blue). If team members choose the same characters, the second will have a lighter tint applied to their character; a third member will have a darker tint. In Online mode two players can select the same tint with no way to tell apart from each other, unless one or the other has a different name. List of palette swaps *'Indigo': Default color. *'Red': Based loosely on Blood Falcon. Used for Red Team. *'Steel blue': Used for Blue Team. *'Green': Used for Green Team. *'Black. '''The suit resembles his look when piloting the Super Falcon. *'Blue': Based on his original appearance in [[F-Zero (video game)|''F-Zero]], with more vibrant colors. *'Grey': Default color. *'Red': Used for Red Team. *'Green': Color scheme resembles the Frog Suit from [[Chibi-Robo! (video game)|''Chibi-Robo!]]. Used for Green Team. *'Blue': Used for Blue Team. Based on Mega Man. *'Gold': Resembles C-3PO from ''Star Wars. *'Purple': Resembles''' Sunshine from Chibi-Robo!. *'''Brown *'Black' *'Blue': Default color. Used for Blue Team. *'Red': Resembles his attire in Star Fox Assault. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Resembles Leon Powalski, Falco's Rival. Used for Green Team. *'Orange'. Resembbles the colors of his jumpsuit in Star Fox and Star Fox 64. *'Yellow': Resembles R.O.B. 64. *'Blue lagoon'. Resembles his design in Star Fox 64, albeit a bit greener. *'Purple': Resembles Krystal's design in Star Fox Command. *'Brown': Based on a real Falcon. *'Black': Based on "Dark Falco" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *'Grey': Default color. *'Orange': Based on a red fox. Used for Red Team. *'Blue': His blue fur skin resembles that of Marcus McCloud, in one of the possible endings for Star Fox Command. Used for Blue Team. *'Green': Based on Slippy. Used for Green Team. *'White': Colors resemble Fara Phoenix's colors, from the Star Fox Nintendo Power comic. *'Purple': Colors loosely resemble Wolf's color scheme. The fur skin also resembles that of Katt Monroe's in Star Fox 64. *'Indigo': Based on Wolf O'Donnell. *'Pink': Default color. *'Red': Resembles its in-game sprites from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire onwards. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Resembles the colors of Gulpin. Used for Green Team. *'Blue': Resembles Marill. Used for Blue Team. *'Orange': Vaguely resembles Jigglypuff's coloration with certain costumes in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]]. *'Yellow' *'Turquoise': Resembles Squirtle colors, red eyes included. *'Lavender': Based on its shiny coloration. *'Classic': Based on GBC's color scheme. *'Pink': Default color. *'Red': Resembles when he's Fire Kirby, without the hat. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Resembles when he's Plasma Kirby, without the hat and different colored feet. Used for Green Team. Also a costume used in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. *'Blue': Resembles when he's Ice Kirby, without the hat. Used for Blue Team. *'Orange': Based on the Orange Spray Paints from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby Squeak Squad. *'Yellow': Based on the Citrus Spray Paint in Kirby Squeak Squad. It also resembles O-jirō from Obake no Q-tarō series. *'Light green' *'Grey': Based on Kirby's monochrome colors from Kirby's Dream Land. *'Purple': Based on Meta Knight, without his mask on. Also does not change the color of his eyes, mimicking a costume from Kirby Fighters Deluxe. *'Light yellow': Based on "Keeby", Kirby's planned design. *'Navy': Default color. Used for Blue Team. *'Red': Probably based on the "enemy" unit color in Fire Emblem games. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Probably based on the "other" unit color in Fire Emblem games. Used for Green Team. *'Blue': Based on official artwork. *'Purple' *'Light blue': Based on his official artwork from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, with more vibrant colors *'Blue': Default color. Used for Blue Team. *'Red': Loosely resembles Rush color scheme and Quick Boomerang palette from Mega Man 2. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Resembles Hyper Bomb palette from the first Mega Man and more closely Chill Spike from Mega Man 10. Used for Green Team. *'Purple': Resembles Black Hole Bomb palette from Mega Man 9. *'Light blue': Based on his classic appearance on the NES, with more saturated colors. *'Black': Slightly resembles Rolling Cutter palette from the first Mega Man. Also resembles his colors in Mega Man I, II, III, IV and V'' in the Game Boy. *'Maroon': Loosely resembles Triple Blade palette from ''Mega Man 10. *'Black': Default color. *'Dark red:' Based on the colors of the Virtual Boy. *'Orange': Based on the colors of the Zapper. *'Yellow': Based on one of the models of the Game Boy Color. *'Bright green': Based on the color of shiny objects in the original Game Boy. *'Green': Based on the color of dark objects in the original Game Boy. *'Teal': Based on the displaying of the two shades on the Game Boy, commonly used for the background and foreground. *'Cyan': Based on the backlit display of the Game Boy Light. *'Blue': Based on the Blue Colors of one of the Nintendo 64 Models. *'Purple': Based on the purple colors of the sixth generation of Nintendo consoles: Nintendo Gamecube and Game Boy Advance. *'Pink': Based on the "Gloss Pink" model of the Nintendo 3DS. *'Maroon': Based on Game & Watch's Red costume in Super Smash Bros Melee. *'Dark blue': Based on Game & Watch's Blue costume in Super Smash Bros Melee. *'Dark green': Based on Game & Watch's Green costume in Super Smash Bros Melee. *'Brown': Based on the Nintendo DS Lite Brown Line. *'White':' '''An inverse of his colors. Based on the LCD display of the Game & Watch. *'Gray': Based on the grey colors of the Nintendo Entertainment System. *'Red': Used for Red Team. Can only be used in Team Battles. *'Green': Used for Green Team. Can only be used in Team Battles. *'Blue': Used for Blue Team. Can only be used in Team Battles. *'Red': Default color. Used for Red Team. *'Blue': Used for Blue Team. *'Green': Resembles Porky's colors in the final battle against Giygas. Used for Green Team. *'Grey': Resembles Porky's colors in ''Mother 3. *'Purple': Based on his pinker colors in the SNES. *'Olive': Resembles the colors of the Flying Men. *'Transparent*': Based on Ness's appearance whenever he is dead. *'Yellow': Default color. *'Red': Based on Blinky. Used for Red Team. *'Pink': Based on Pinky. *'Cyan': Based on Inky. *'Orange': Based on Clyde. *'Blue': Resembles the vulnerable ghosts in most PAC-MAN games when PAC-MAN eats a power pellet. Used for Blue Team. *'Green': Based on Orson and possibly Funky. Used for Green Team. *'Purple': Based on Sue. *'Yellow' Default color. *'Red': Used for Red Team. *'Green': Used for Green Team. *'Blue': Used for Blue Team. *'Bright' red: Based on shiny variant. *'Purple' *'Pink' *'Maroon' *'Black': Very loosely based on his color scheme in the first Pokémon game for the Game Boy. *'Classic': Based on GBC's color scheme. *'Orange': Default color. *'Pink': Based on the Varia Suit color scheme when selecting missiles in the original ''Metroid'' for NES. Used for Red Team. *'Green': Resembles Halo's Master Chief. Used for Green Team. *'Cyan': Based on concept art of the Galactic Federation. Used for Blue Team. *'Purple': Loosely resembles the Gravity Suit color scheme. *'White': Loosely resembles the Light Suit color scheme. Also could be based on Samus' color scheme in Metroid II: Return of Samus. *'Yellow': Based on the Power Suit color scheme from Super Metroid. *'Dark Blue*': Based on Dark Samus. *'Blue': Used for Blue Team. Default color. *'Red': Used for Red Team. Loosely resembles Knuckles the Echidna colors. *'Green': Used for Green Team. Loosely resembles Scourge the Hedgehog from the comic series. *'Dark Blue'. Resembles Dark Sonic from the anime Sonic X. *'Purple:' Loosely resembles Fang the Sniper's colors. *'Teal': Loosely resembles Classic Sonic. *'Pink': Loosely resembles the colors of Espio the Charmeleon. *'Purple': Default color. *'Maroon': Used for Red Team. *'Blue': Used for Blue Team. *'Green': Used for Green Team. *'Pink': Based on her appearance on Ocarina of Time, with more vibrant colors. *'White': Loosely resembles her field sprite from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Also resembles Spirit Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. *'Black': Resembles Zelda's clone in the DIC entertainment The Legend of Zelda cartoon. Stats *There is a total of 183 costumes. * has the most color changes with 13. *5 characters have 5 costumes, 21 have 6 costumes, 3 have 7 costumes and 1 has 13. Process Gallery Colors.png|Tints in Team Battle prior to v0.9a. New.PNG|Color changes introduced in v0.9a. 546724_10151351481060446_142238583_n.png|A "classic" and a pink in Sky Sanctuary Zone. 602734_10151364056700446_1160418588_n.png|Green color swaps of and outside Emerald Cave. Costumes.png |Process for new retro palette swaps in SSF2 Beta. Keeby.png |Kirby's two yellow costumes Mage clan.jpg|Four different colored Black Mage's. See also *Costume Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series